


My Turn to Wish, Your Turn to Dream, Our Turn to Die

by Skyma



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Dead People, Death, Death Game (Kimi ga Shine), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Evil Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Evil Sapnap, Fainting, Gen, Hallucination Tubbo, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die Chapter 1 Spoilers, Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die Chapter 2 Spoilers, Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die Chapter 3 Spoilers, Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die Spoilers, Major Character Injury, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Ambiguous Karl Jacobs, Morally Ambiguous Punz, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slight character changes, Suicidal Thoughts, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Your Turn to Die x Dream SMP, Your Turn to Die x MCYT, minor gore, self destructive behavior, slight plot changes, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyma/pseuds/Skyma
Summary: Your Turn To Die x MCYT/Dream SMP"Tommy nodded, but when the boys went to open the door, they noticed it was already unlocked. “What the hell..” Tommy said quietly. His nervous feeling was returning, but the pair stepped in anyways.The house was much darker than usual, but they could make out the shape of a couple of things that had fallen onto the floor. The house was in total disarray. “This doesn’t look that good..”They stepped through the entryway of the house, before entering the living room. “God, we need to turn the lights on. It’s pitch black in here!” Tommy said, his voice quieter than usual.Tubbo carefully walked over to the light switch and flicked it up."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR YTTD SPOILERS!  
> If you haven't played Your Turn to Die, PLEASE do. Not only does this contain massive spoilers, but Your Turn to Die is REALLY good.  
> This will loosely follow the plot of YTTD with changes to make it fit, as well as be more interesting.  
> I sincerely hope you enjoy this!  
> If you need to know who's who, you can open up the google doc linked here  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1txBipp1Sx5OMSTJCFP_RBeAv0JJ9gc4jcQtmwY8Rj-Y/edit?usp=sharing  
> This document also has some cg/sprite edits I made, if you want to look at those!
> 
> OVERALL TW: Blood, death, intrusive thoughts, suicidal thoughts, potentially manipulation (?) Fainting, Kidnapping, Stalking  
> CHAPTER TW: Stalking, break-in, unconscious body

Tommy woke up, still at school late at night. He was tired and was resting his head in a book. “Ugh.. I hate studying,” He muttered, before getting up. _Shit, it’s really late. I need to head home_ he thought. Still tired, he packed his stuff and left the school. Right as he was passing through the gate, though, a figure suddenly popped up in front of him, “SHIT- Tubbo, what the hell!”

“Hey, Tommy! What’re you doing back here so late?” Tubbo asked him.

Tubbo, his longest-standing friend. Considerably nicer than himself, Tubbo was usually waiting up for Tommy.

“What are YOU doing out right now! Why haven’t you gone home yet?” Tommy nearly yelled at him, while he started to walk home.

“I’m not about to just leave you alone in the dark. You’d probably mug someone without my control.”

“Pfft HELL YEA, but it wouldn’t be a woman. I’d never mug a woman.” Tommy remarked, puffing up his chest a bit. 

“Alright, alright. But uh, anyway, why WERE you still at school?” Tubbo asked, looking over at him curiously.

“Fell asleep studying. Textbooks are so boriiinng..” he groaned. “I hate history class.”

Tubbo nodded a bit, “I thought you might’ve been staying behind with some other friends,” his tone was light but Tommy could tell he was a bit disappointed.

Tubbo wants me to have more friends. Stronger friends. I just hope I’m not the cause of him getting hurt. “Cuz of my..”

“Your stalker..” 

The silence was deafening. 

“Yea.” 

“...”  
“I’ll be fineeee, you know I’m strong!” Tommy said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Yea, I’m sure you can handle yourself,” Tubbo said with a small smile. 

As they continued to walk home, Tommy couldn’t help but feel nervous. Tubbo's concerns were valid. Tommy was sure he’d be fine, but he couldn’t shake the thought of the chance he wouldn’t. 

Unfortunately, tonight was the night his concerns would be fully validated. 

A tall figure walked under a streetlight and stood out very clearly. Tubbo glanced at Tommy, and knew he had seen it too. 

“Tubbo, run.” He said quietly, before grabbing his hand and booking it towards his house.

~

Tommy fell on his front doorstep, heaving air quickly. He was on the verge of fainting.

Tubbo got his breath back as soon as he could “A-are you… alright?” He asked Tommy. 

Tommy took a deep breath in, “yeah.. I think so. I’m just glad I’m back home.” 

“Hey uh.. Why aren’t the lights on?” Tubbo remarked. 

“Ah.. my family probably just got tired and went to sleep.”

“Yea, I guess so.”

“It’s pretty late. Do you wanna stay the night? I don’t want you walking back to your house alone after all of this”

“Mm.. Sure, why not!” Tubbo said, quickly regaining his cheery disposition. “Alright, let's head in!”

Tommy nodded, but when the boys went to open the door, they noticed it was already unlocked. “What the hell..” Tommy said quietly. His nervous feeling was returning, but the pair stepped in anyways.

The house was much darker than usual, but they could make out the shape of a couple of things that had fallen onto the floor. The house was in total disarray. “This doesn’t look that good..” 

They stepped through the entryway of the house, before entering the living room. “God, we need to turn the lights on. It’s pitch black in here!” Tommy said, his voice quieter than usual. 

Tubbo carefully walked over to the light switch and flicked it up.

“wh..WHAT THE FUCK?” As soon as the room was illuminated, they could clearly make out the shape of Tommy’s mom, lying unconscious on the floor. As well as that, the room was similarly scattered as the other rooms. 

“Holy shit-” Tubbo said, taking in the mess for himself. “W-we.. We need to call the police! There must’ve been a break-in!”

Tommy barely heard him. He was panicking. _What the hell happened? Is mom okay? Why is this happening to me? Is this that stalker’s fault? Am I gonna be okay?_

“Tommy! Get ahold of yourself!” Tubbo shouted at him, calling his attention.

“Y-yea- sorry- W-what do I.. what do we do-”

“I’m gonna call the police. You go look to see if your dad is home, as well as if anything has been stolen.” 

Tommy nodded and ran out of the room and up the stairs. “DAAAD?! Are you home!?” he said, searching the rooms. Everywhere was empty, but it didn’t look like anything had been stolen. He walked into his own room, feeling a sense of dread. As soon as he reached the middle of his room, though, his senses all faded, and he collapsed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up in a perilous situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TW: Risk of death, severed head

As Tommy slowly woke up, his senses returned. 

“Wh.. where am I..” He muttered. He tried to sit up, but quickly noticed he was unable to. He was.. Strapped down. “W-What the hell?! What is this!?” 

“Augh.. what’s happening?” a familiar voice muttered.

“Tubbo! W-where are you?”

“T-tommy! I- I can’t move!”

“Me neither.. Shit, this isn’t good!” 

Suddenly, a ringing noise broke out in the room. Both boys checked their pockets, and Tubbo managed to find a phone and quickly answered it. “H-hello? P-please, help us!”

**“Beginning voiced guidance”**

“Wh..”

**“The first trial will now begin. Tommy and Tubbo. Find the key hidden in this room. Then, remove your restraints. If you cannot do so before the time limit expires, and your beds will be activated, causing you to be crushed. Please enjoy this thrilling experience with all of your heart and soul. The time limit is 5 minutes. Please note there is only one key, so quickly decide who will use it.”**

Panic filled both of the teenage boys.

_What..? What is this? A trial? We’ll be killed in just 5 minutes?!_

“WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT’RE WE GONNA DO?” 

“Tommy! Calm down, I think… Yea, I have the key! Here, use it!” 

“What?! No, you’ll die then! You should use it!”

“We don’t have time to argue! Just do it!”

“No! I’m not going to let you be killed! I’m sure you’ll find some way to save me, Tubbo, just trust me!”

“...” Tubbo didn’t respond, but he quietly unlocked his restraints and threw them off as quick as he could, and tried to unlock Tommy’s. Unfortunately, it didn’t work.

“N-now what do I do?!” Tubbo said, panicked. 

“You’re the one who came up with the plan back when we were in my house, I’m sure you’ll figure it out, just calm down!” Tommy said, trying to sound brave. It had mixed results, but Tubbo listened and tried to think logically. 

“The key… It feels like it's weak. And it feels a bit dusty.”

“Maybe you can break it or something! Is there anything in here you could use?” 

“Ahh.. Sandpaper! Maybe If I use that, It’ll fit!” He said and proceeded to rush over and quickly widdle down the key. “Aha! It worked!” he said, and went back to unlock Tommy’s restraints. 

“I knew you could do it! Fuck yea!” Tommy said, giving Tubbo a hug.

“Jesus that was terrifying-” Tubbo said, a bit breathless, “I’m just glad I could figure it out.” 

“Alright, we should probably get out of here,” Tommy said, leading him to the door. Tubbo hummed in response and followed him out.

“Mrm.. It’s real dark,” Tubbo murmured.

“We should run, we can’t stay here any longer than we have to,” Tommy said, voice shaking slightly. 

“Alright, let's go..” Tubbo said as Tommy grabbed his hand. They had only barely started running when the ground crumbled and fell beneath them. “W-What! What's happening?!”

“W-we’re.. Falling!” Tommy said in a panic. That was the last thing he said before his mind went dark. 

~

When Tommy awoke, his head was pounding, and his vision was a little blurry. As he came to, he remembered his situation. He had been kidnapped.. And then he fell. Was he dead? It didn’t seem so. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

“You need some help there, mate?” said a blonde man who looked to be in about his 30’s. As well as that, he had interesting attire, donning a green and white striped hat, as well as a dark green robe. His hand was outstretched to the teen, but Tommy was wary.

“Who are you, where's Tubbo?” Tommy said, trying not to shout. 

“Ah..Oh, Tubbo must be the other kid who landed down here. My names’ Phil, pleasure to meet ya!” 

Tommy heard some talking in the distance and leaned over to see a group of about 10 people, not including him and Phil, having a discussion. He figured if there was a group, this must be safe enough. He cautiously took Phil’s hand and stood up. “Thanks,” he said, his tone fairly neutral. 

Tommy observed the group a little closer, and eventually, he managed to find Tubbo. “TUBBOOO!!!” He called out, running over. 

“Oh, Tommy, you’re awake! I was just talking about our situation to some of these people” 

“Ah, Tubbo, how do we know we can trust them? They’re complete strangers.”

“Well, they seem nice enough!” 

Tommy let out a sigh but decided to not push further. “So, what do we know?” He chimed in.

A tall man with curly brown hair spoke up first. “Not much. As far as we’re aware, none of us have any memory of how we got here.”

“Tubbo here was just telling us what happened after he arrived,” another especially tall man with a crown and a green mask with a strange pattern said. 

“Mhm,” Tubbo replied, “It seems everyone had some sort of task to do when they got here,” he commented, and then gestured to the man who had spoken before, “Sam apparently got this box, but it needs a key. I checked my pockets, but I didn’t have the one we got in our trial. Do you?”

Tommy quickly checked his pockets before pulling out the whittled key, “So, I should just open it?” 

“Hold on,” Tommy heard Phil say, “It could be dangerous. I’ll do it,” Phil said, taking the box and the key. 

“Hey! I’m plenty strong enough, I would’ve been fine!” Tommy argued, but Phil simply rolled his eyes and clicked open the box. 

“My gods,” Phil said, and Tommy peaked over to see.

What was inside the box, was a head.


End file.
